


The Lovelace Bonds

by benjaminrussell



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Ty and Kit carry out a theft and watch a movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allarica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allarica/gifts).



> Allarica requested KitTy fluff for her birthday, but I've been rewatching Leverage recently so it turned into a thief au. XD

“The door should be open now,” Ty’s voice said in Kit’s ear, and sure enough, the small LED on the keypad flickered from red to green. Kit leapt down from his perch on top of the CEO’s bookcase and quickly slipped through the door, pulling it shut behind him and getting rid of any evidence that he’d been there. He padded silently along the corridor, keeping an eye out for security guards even though he knew their patrol wouldn’t pass this way for another ten minutes. There was no harm in being careful, especially when they were _this_ close to finishing the job and receiving enough money for them to live comfortably for a good while. He still didn’t know why the man who’d commissioned him and Ty to steal the bonds wanted them, seeing as they were barely worth anything, even as a historical curiosity, but he was paying good money and he’d been referred to them by Mark, so they’d taken it. Ty had done a background check on the man but nothing had flagged their interest, so as far as they could tell he was actually honest. Aside from hiring a hacker and a thief to steal some old bits of paper, of course.

“Heading to the roof now,” Kit breathed, knowing the comms would pick up even that quiet speech. He ducked behind the secretary’s desk as he heard voices approaching, but they turned into an office down the corridor before they got close, so he scrambled back to his feet and crept the rest of the way to the fire escape. In moments he was on the roof of the office building and heading towards where he’d stashed his rappelling gear earlier. He slipped into the harness, clipped the rope onto a sturdy pole and climbed the low wall to balance on the edge of the building.

“I’m ready to jump,” He told Ty, peering at the drop below him as he waited for the okay.

“Go in five, four, three, two, one,” Ty replied, presumably watching the security footage to see when Kit would be least likely to be noticed jumping off the roof. At ‘one’ Kit sucked in a breath and then flung himself off the building, twisting his body to control the fall. It wasn’t a particularly tall building so he soon had his feet on the ground, and had already detached himself from the rope when Ty pulled up next to him. Kit slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut behind him, squirming out of his harness as Ty pulled away from the curb smoothly.

“I got them,” Kit grinned once he was settled and they were safely away from the crime scene.

“I’m not at all surprised,” Ty said, sounding pleased as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. Kit could see him smiling and it gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling. It was nothing new, but nice nevertheless.

“Given their level of security, I probably could have walked out with the entire contents of the building,” Kit chuckled, “In fact the client probably could have pulled it off himself.” Ty made an amused noise before commenting, “I think that might be pushing it, unless he has hidden skills that we couldn’t find out about.”

When they got back to their hideout, after detours, evasive action and stashing the van a short walk away, Kit immediately laid out what he’d taken from the safe on the dining table. To his semi-trained eye (as a thief he knew about lots of valuable things, but old documents weren’t his area of expertise) the bonds looked like the real deal, so he pulled Ty over to the table to have a look. Hugging his boyfriend from behind as he inspected the bonds, Kit rested his chin on Ty’s shoulder and smiled. They’d pulled off the heist without any trouble, and now all that was left was to arrange the hand off to the client and receive the rest of their payment. After a few minutes that involved closely inspecting the bonds and scanning them with his phone, Ty tilted his head to look at Kit and said softly, “They pass the tests. They’re either the real deal or an exceptional forgery. It still doesn’t explain why the guy wants them, but each to their own, I guess.” In response Kit craned his neck and kissed him. It was a little awkward at that angle but he didn’t care, especially when Ty turned in his arms and pulled Kit into a proper kiss, leaning against the table where the bonds sat, suddenly forgotten about.

A few minutes later they slowly separated, aware that there were still a few things that needed doing before they could relax for the evening.

“I’m going to go and message the client, and make sure our tracks are covered,” Ty said, trailing his hand across Kit’s shoulders as he walked away.

“I’ll stash these and then pick a movie,” Kit grinned at Ty’s retreating back, able to picture exactly the eye roll Ty was probably doing at that precise moment, expecting Kit to pick a terrible Z-list horror film like he normally did when it was his turn to pick what movie they watched. Ty never complained though, only teased both Kit and the movie good-naturedly, so Kit figured he was okay to keep choosing them, however this time he had something different in mind. He’d gotten hold of a copy of the new Ghostbusters movie a few days ago but hadn’t had chance to watch it yet, and as he thought it was something that Ty would actually enjoy, he decided it was going to be his pick for that night. Once he’d put the bonds safely away in one of their vastly modified and improved safes, Kit returned to the kitchen and started assembling a tray of drinks and snacks – a couple of beers, popcorn, M&Ms, and one of Ty’s stim toys that had been lying on the counter for good measure. Carefully balancing the tray on one hand, he then made his way into the living room, set the tray down on the coffee table and jabbed the remote at the TV until the movie was up on the screen, ready to play. Flopping down onto the big sofa, he grabbed the blanket off the backrest and draped it over himself, before looking consideringly at the small part of Ty that he could see in the next room.

By the time his boyfriend joined him on the sofa Kit had his phone out and was alternating between playing a game and messaging Livvy.

“Your sister almost killed a man today,” He informed Ty in lieu of a greeting, smiling to let him know he wasn’t being serious. Ty didn’t bat an eyelid and just asked, “Which one?” Which Kit supposed was a reasonable question. He could well be talking about Livvy or Dru, although Dru would be more likely to use her words rather than her fists. Not Helen however. Helen was always the peacemaker.

“Livvy,” Kit grinned as he pulled back the blanket and lifted his arm, a clear invitation for Ty to snuggle up to him and an invitation that was immediately taken up on. Once they were settled again, Kit leaning back against the sofa with Ty pressed against his side, Kit started recounting the story that he’d put together from Livvy’s texts.

“A guy came into her studio looking for his ex, and when he found her he started shouting and attempting to drag her out of there, but of course Livvy went to defend the woman and threatened to call the cops. The guy was stupid enough to think he could take on a martial arts master though, and well, that ended exactly as you’d expect. Livvy probably took him down with just her pinky.”

“She’s not hurt though?” Ty asked, torn between concern and grinning back at Kit at the thought of his twin being badass.

“Nah, just angry. The guy was lucky she didn’t have her saber to hand,” Kit replied, pressing a kiss to Ty’s temple before continuing, “She says to tell you that she’s fine and that it would take more than some asshole thug to hurt her.” Livvy had known Ty would be worried about her, just as Ty and Kit knew that she worried about them when they were on a job. In fact that was why Kit had started texting her in the first place, letting her know that they’d pulled their latest theft off safely.

“She also says that she’s going to ring you later to talk about Tavvy’s birthday,” Kit added, before picking the remote up again, ready to start the movie.

“Okay. Good,” Ty replied, sounding relived. He rested his head against Kit’s shoulder then asked, “What awful movie are we watching this time?” Kit pressed play and grinned, “You mean _amazing._ ” He poked Ty in the side before giving him a serious answer, _“_ Actually I got the new Ghostbusters movie the other day, so I thought we could watch that.”

“Your taste in crappy movies aside,” Ty teased, laughing when Kit pretended to be horribly offended, “I’ve heard it’s meant to be pretty good. I think Julian and Emma saw it in the theater and really enjoyed it.” They fell quiet as the movie started, although the quiet didn’t last for long as Kit started singing along to the theme song as soon as it began playing.

“Dork,” Ty murmured affectionately, though the insult was negated not only by the tone of his voice but also by him snuggling closer as he spoke. By the time the movie was over, Ty was curled up in Kit’s lap, they were both on their second beer, and there was popcorn on the floor. Just like any other movie night really.


End file.
